


【德哈】今夜无人交稿

by Layko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layko/pseuds/Layko
Summary: *作家德×编辑哈*和编辑斗智斗勇的知名鸽手德拉科终于折在了哈利手里。*7k+沙雕小甜饼
Kudos: 27





	【德哈】今夜无人交稿

（1）

“叮咚——叮咚——”门铃不厌其烦地响着。

当清晨的第一缕阳光被严实地挡在窗帘之外，房间里七零八落散了一地空的可乐易拉罐，德拉科不耐烦地揉着乱成稻草堆的金发，另一只手在床头柜摸索着手机，摁开一看，早上八点。趿着拖鞋到玄关去开门了。当然，希望按响门铃的人能有承受他的愤怒的自觉。

“咔嚓”一声，门打开了，门后站着一位黑发绿眼的少年，脚边放着一个大号的行李箱，双颊被初春早晨的寒气冻得发红。

“您好，请问是德拉科·马尔福先生吗？我叫哈利·波特，是来……”

回应他的是极其冷漠的关门声。

德拉科想起来了，上周编辑社那个老头子跟他说会派个刚入职的实习编辑来负责跟进他的文，名字好像就叫……哈利·波特。真是见鬼，居然找到他刚搬的新家了，看来小区的安保问题很不靠谱。

几分钟之后，一条HP（*Hello People，知名社交网站）消息推送出现在手机的锁屏上：[你的小宝贝白鼬刚刚发布了一条新消息]。哈利点开。

[白鼬：路西法将沉睡之人唤醒。]

评论区迅速被填满：

[第一！！！]

[我快速打出一串？？？？？？]

[坐等翻译]

[前排！！！]

一个认证为[鼬语十级]的大V的评论被迅速顶到了热评第一：[“不知道是哪个不长眼的家伙把我吵醒了。”]一大堆[哈哈哈哈哈哈]很快盖成楼中楼。

虽然很不想承认，但哈利知道他口中的“路西法”正是自己。

噫，起床气真大。

（2）

中午十二点，德拉科被饿醒了，他洗了把脸，戴上口罩，用帽子直接把乱翘的金发压住，完美，出门。

楼道里飘来食物的香味，他用力吸了吸鼻子，是熟悉的泡面味。

“马尔福先生您醒啦！”门角一道黑影猛地窜起来，吓得德拉科往后一个大跳，幸运地从平台滑倒，踩在了阶梯上，重心失控向后倒去——

哈利下意识地要去伸手拉他。

肉体重重落地的身体、汤面打翻在地的声音，还有哈利的惊呼。一切都发生在几秒钟之内，然后尘埃落定。

德拉科从几秒钟的眼前一黑里恢复视力，被摔出身体的灵魂也慢慢归位，后脑勺和后腰痛到他失去表情管理。他抬手想要探一下后脑勺的伤势，而浓厚的泡面味几乎将他淹没。

他这才注意到，自己身上还压着一个人。该死的哈利·波特。

虽然身上裹得严严实实，但哈利不受保护的脚踝还是扭到了，撞在德拉科胸口的头像是快要脑震荡一样眩晕。

“还不快起来！”德拉科的一声低喝把他的意识拽了回来，哈利手忙脚乱地从他身上爬起来，愧疚地伸手把他也拉起来了。

“抱、抱歉，我不是故意的！您没事吧？……”哈利看起来很是无措，“需要去医院看看吗？”

德拉科倚在他身上，感受了一下尾椎骨快要碎裂的状态，为他的写作积累素材，毕竟这种事情并不经常发生。“先扶我进去吧。”他从口袋摸出钥匙对准缝隙想要插进去，这才发现自己痛得手都在抖。

哈利“善解人意”地接过钥匙转了几圈后拧着门把手推开，环顾了一下自己几个小时前根本没来得及扫一眼的房子，把德拉科扶到沙发上让他趴下。

德拉科恨恨地咬牙道，“我先去换身衣服，等从医院回来我们再好好算账。”

（3）

马尔福少爷不能容忍自己穿着泡面味的衣服出现在公众场合。为了顾及自己的体面，善良地让哈利也换了身衣服。

两个人一个扶着腰，一个瘸着腿，搭着肩在前台、科室、检验室来来回回地出现，实在是有些滑稽。德拉科面如死灰，他这辈子就没有丢过这么大的脸，一定要让哈利·波特加倍还回来！

两个人双双拍完片，终于打车回家了。德拉科觉得他再多待一分钟，就是失去一分钟的生命。

拍了X光片，确定不是骨折，只是软组织损伤，德拉科平时就经常在电脑前一坐就是一整天，本来就有劳损，这次从楼梯上摔下去更是加重了伤势，医生勒令他只能在床上静养了，不然他的腰就别想要了。

吓得德拉科保证遵循医嘱。

再次回到公寓已经是晚上八点了。德拉科累的瘫在沙发上，听到身后传来叮叮当当的响声，扭过头不悦地问：“你还不走？”

哈利翘着一只脚蹦蹦跳跳地把行李箱拖了进来，无辜地看他：“我今天是来合租的。”

“不租！”

“可是你这样没办法照顾自己啊。”

“不用你管，我可以请……”话说到一半就断了，德拉科想起来自己就是因为快没钱了才会想到和人合租减轻负担。

“我也会做饭。”哈利很是真诚。

看着他在暖橘调的灯光下专注地看着自己，如果再被拒绝，那双翡翠一样澄澈的眼睛好像就会填满失望。

德拉科突然闭嘴了。

（4）

哈利就这样猝不及防地闯进自己的生活。

如果不是他天天催稿的话，这或许会是一个美好故事的开头。睡眼惺忪显然还没清醒过来的德拉科坐在桌边迷迷糊糊地想。

耳边哈利在喋喋不休地劝他，要早点起来调整作息，不然后腰的伤会恢复得很慢。然后把热气腾腾的早餐端上桌，浓郁的番茄浓汁与黄油味和醇厚的培根与香肠味分明又融合，凝固的蛋白和微微流动的蛋黄堪称完美，茄汁黄豆的色泽让人垂涎三尺。更别说还有一杯清甜中带着奶香的早餐茶了。

德拉科被香味勾得清醒过来，看着面前这盘丰盛的早餐几乎热泪盈眶，他吃了太久的干吐司和稠麦片了，都快忘了早餐的滋味了。他原谅哈利了，如果以后都有这样美味的早餐的话。

看他露出奇怪的神色，哈利还以为他是不喜欢，“不合胃口吗？”

德拉科连忙摇头。

哈利放心地笑了笑，解下围裙，坐下来和他共进早餐。

吃饱喝足后德拉科进入了贤者模式，瘫在沙发上时不时回味刚才那顿早餐的滋味。考虑到他腰还没好，哈利任劳任怨地去洗盘子了。等他出来时看见德拉科还在沙发上躺着，过去踢了踢他垂下来的脚尖，“你该去写稿子了。”

德拉科露出为难的神色，“可是医生说我不能长时间坐在电脑前。”

哈利想了想，做出让步：“好吧，那再过几天吧，我先和主编说一下。”摸出手机鼓捣，嘴里还嘟囔着：“这个月再不交稿我的实习算完了……”

（5）

游戏设定解释在末尾

快乐的时光总是那么短暂。肥宅德拉科如是想道，他像回味那顿早餐一样细品了一下过去几天的幸福时光。可惜，只能成为回忆了。

他的腰伤已经不那么严重了，至少在剩下二十天里交一篇八千字的短篇也就是日均写四百字是毫无问题的。不过他不说哈利也不知道啊，嘻嘻。

某天晚上，哈利从编辑社回来，路上还顺便采购了一些食材。今天坐在那做了一天的校对，他觉得自己的背哪哪都不对劲。回到家在玄关换好了鞋，一抬头就看见德拉科跟失去骨头一样瘫在沙发上看电视，过去挡住他的视线：“马尔福先生，您是不是忘了点什么？”

德拉科慢吞吞地把视线依依不舍地从电视上挪开，把腕表抬到和视线齐平的高度看了下时间，起身准备回房间。

经过哈利几次暗中观察，他知道，到了德拉科的游戏时间了。他把食材往厨房一扔，迅速冲到自己的房间打开电脑，启动游戏。

WOW（*魔兽世界）——为了艾泽拉斯！

呸，不对，今天是为了取下德拉科的狗头。

哈利潜伏在德拉科待的公会，知道他今天要去永恒岛刷血染铸币换坐骑，喊了几个装备好的朋友准备狙他。

隔壁房间里，昏暗的房间里只有电脑屏幕在泛着幽光，德拉科暴躁地把头发揉得乱糟糟的，他刚上岛就被杀了，以为是被误伤了，点了灵魂释放准备复活，谁知道接下来的半个小时他的屏幕无数次地变成灰色。

我想换一块彩色的屏幕！！！

德拉科再傻也该知道是有人故意蹲点杀他了。

点开其中一个人给他发悄悄话：“兄弟！！为什么一直盯着我杀！有仇？”

操纵角色的男人冷冷一笑，把键盘敲得噼里啪啦响。

[你该交稿了，而不是争霸艾泽斯拉。]

（6）

德拉科坐在电脑前愣了好一会儿，直到被系统判定挂机强制下线。什么意思？杀他的人是哈利·波特？

疯了？？？催个稿有必要这么搞他吗！！！

德拉科愤怒地打开连连看消磨时间，到了五点才有了一点睡意，临睡前不忘发一条HP谴责哈利。

[白鼬：永恒岛上的谋杀案。]

[根据推理，永恒岛是魔兽一个地方，看来是被打傻了。]

[哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！菜鸡！]

[害刷永恒岛效率太低了，劝你这个菜鸡放弃。]

德拉科轻轻回复了一个：[？]

“咚咚咚”弹进来的新消息全是“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，德拉科干脆关机了。

清净了，睡觉。

梦里他是个强者，制霸艾泽斯拉，没人敢说他菜。

不过今天的梦出了点意外。

他骑着坐骑鸟正飞过海域，应该是要去永恒岛。然而海上居然出现了一支海盗舰队，他们用了各种方法把他的坐骑打下来，德拉科应该是顺带被打下来了。

他被五花大绑送到船长——哈利·波特面前，副手谄媚地问他要不要享用这个年轻的男人，“哈利”闻言朝他看过来，似乎是感兴趣地挑起他的下巴。

德拉科惊恐不已，“不要——！”猛地惊醒。

呼——还好、还好只是一个梦。

“马尔福先生，您醒了？”哈利敲了两下门，“要不要出来吃早餐？”

“不要！——”德拉科下意识地出声，懊恼地捂住了自己的嘴，闷闷地说：“马上来。”

门外的哈利耸了耸肩，继续回厨房煎培根了。

（7）

德拉科觉得今天的番茄汁太甜了，但他吃人嘴短，只能“忍气吞声”。吃完懂事地去刷盘子了，接着没精打采地飘回自己房间，打开文档准备敲几个字。

[不要]察觉到自己无意识地打了什么，德拉科连忙狂按回删键，如果可以的话他大概想把这个电子文档塞进碎纸机里搅个粉碎。

唉，生活一点意思也没有，也就睡觉还有点意思了。

可是他不想做梦耶。

于是他抱着毛毯坐在客厅的垫子上，把自己严严实实地裹起来靠在沙发边上，不能更舒服了。用遥控器在电视上按来按去，最后找了部恐怖片。关了灯，开了包薯片“咔嚓咔嚓”地咬了起来。

情节慢慢推进，到高潮的时候变得更加恐怖，德拉科下意识地咽了咽口水，停下吃薯片的动作。可是为什么他的耳边还有“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音？就像……电视里的丧尸啃尸体一样！

德拉科颤巍巍地扭过头，对上一张近在咫尺的放大的脸——“啊——！！！”

几近破音的尖叫绕梁三尺，哈利捂住发疼的耳朵觉得自己快产生幻听了。

德拉科吓得往后爬了好几步，借着电视的光才认清那是哈利，不由抱怨：“你凑那么近干什么。”

哈利得逞地笑，“看你害怕给你勇气嘛。”

“我、我才不害怕！”德拉科把薯片抢回来，为了掩饰心虚故意嚼得很大声。

啧，掩耳盗铃。

（8）

恐怖片看得德拉科身心俱疲，决定以后不再做这种死了。刚好上周买了套推理漫画还没看，趁机翻翻吧。他搬了一大摞漫画书堆在床头柜，趴在床上美滋滋地开始看起来。

才翻了十几P，突然看到有人手写的痕迹，德拉科想马上闭眼，可是来不及了！他已经都看到了！

谁这么缺德啊！！！居然把凶手都圈出来了！还写上了“他就是凶手”！

[白鼬：紧急撤退失败！]

哈利看到这条HP推送的时候笑得无声锤床，下一秒他的房门就被敲响了——

“波特先生，我想我们该谈谈了。”

两个人在餐桌就座，面对面坐着。德拉科的表情十分严肃，生生把铺着小碎花桌布的餐桌衬成谈判桌。

“波特先生，鉴于你近日的恶劣行径，我提出控诉，希望你能够端正自己的言行。”

哈利疑惑：“你向谁提出控诉呀？桌布吗？”他的话让德拉科的面子很挂不住。

“请您不要顾左右而言他，所有发言应皆与本案相关。”

哈利根本不理他。

德拉科败在了再也没有早餐的威胁之下，顺带割地赔文，保证在deadline之前把稿子交给他。

（9）

“马尔福先生？您在码字吗？要来点美味的小点心吗？”

“噢，这午后的阳光真不错，我替你把窗帘拉开了，加油码字哦！”

“时间过得真快啊，又到了下午茶时间了，来块小饼干吧，这样码字动力才会更加充足呢！”

……

在哈利进进出出不知道第多少趟的时候，德拉科忍不住把他赶了出去：“不用你监督，我答应的事一定会做到的！”

哈利撇了撇嘴，“你上个月被主编催稿的时候也是这么说的。”

德拉科脸微红，“总之——你先出去！”

被“驱逐出境”的哈利无聊地躺在沙发上，无聊地看着阳光照进来的地方有无数细小的精灵在飘着。看着看着就睡着了，为了策划永恒岛事件和赶在德拉科之前看完漫画费了他不少时间，好几次比德拉科熬得还晚。

太阳慢慢地落下去，最终沉在地平线以下。当最后一丝阳光都消失，寒冷重新席卷整个城市。

德拉科伸了伸懒腰，扭了扭长时间不转动而有些僵硬的脖子，这才注意到天色已经黑了。爆肝一下午终于把这一期的短篇写完了。

他打开房门，打算出来觅食，发现哈利正睡在沙发上。大概是有些冷，哈利紧紧地蜷缩着身体。德拉科把他昨天扔在垫子上的毛毯捡起来盖在哈利身上，鬼使神差地在他面前蹲下，第一次仔细地端详哈利的模样。

夜色渐浓。一定是魔鬼在控制我的意志——他的手像不受控制一样往哈利的脸上伸去。一定很软吧……他看起来那么嫩。

不知道哈利的脸嫩不嫩，但他现在这样一定像个变态痴汉。因为哈利及时醒来遏制了这场无预谋的犯罪，而他的脸上明显地写着：我得远离这个奇怪的人！

（10）

哈利刚刚微微张嘴，还没来得及说什么，德拉科就落荒而逃了。

“？”他就是想感谢一下德拉科给他盖毯子，反应这么大干什么。

哈利摸出手机翻看有没有未读消息时发现了一封新邮件，发件人：美味白鼬三明治。

标题：霸道船长和抢来的小娇妻.doc

“？？？”哈利的疑惑已经是一个问号无法承受的了。

「他坐在羽毛洁白的永恒鸟背上，此行的目的是去抢夺珍贵的货币，不容有失。可广阔的鸟背遮蔽了他的视线，他没有看到正在飞越的海域上，一支小型舰队正在飞快驶来，泛着冷芒的箭头对着永恒鸟脆弱的翅膀。

……

他被粗糙的绳索绑住双手，屈辱地跪在那个男人面前。那些卑劣的水手喊他“船长”。他抬手去看，几乎被他的外貌夺去神智。过眉的黑色碎发让他看起来有些阴郁，碧绿的眸子却比翡翠还要纯净，好像不小心溺亡在里面也是心甘情愿的。

船长看起来心情不太好，“这是谁？”

“我们给您找的小娇妻！”」

这个故事……有种诡异的熟悉感。哈利去敲德拉科的门，“马尔福先生？有点事需要找您确定一下。”

“什么事？你直接说就好。”

“霸道船长的……”哈利还没照着标题念完，里面就传来一声重物落在地上的钝响。德拉科飞速把门打开，脸上还带着羞耻的红晕。

“你、你怎么知道的！”

哈利冲他晃了晃手机屏幕，“你发给我的啊，我以为这就是这次要交上去的短篇。”

德拉科又飞快地冲回去，门板带起来的风把哈利额前的黑色碎发吹起来。从文件夹里找出那篇真正要交给哈利的文档，打开确认，再打开邮箱，添加附件，发送。

“叮咚”哈利收到了一封新邮件，应该是德拉科那篇真正的稿子，不过果然之前那篇更让他在意呢。

（11）

八千多字的稿子，哈利很快就校对好发给了主编。而自己躲进房间里开始细品那篇霸道船长。

越品越觉得不对劲……他有一个大胆的猜测。

“笃笃笃”哈利再次站到德拉科房间的门口，“马尔福先生，您的文章我有几处搞不清楚，您可以过来看看吗？”

“线上联系！”

哈利实在没忍住翻了个白眼，线什么上，隔着一堵墙又不是隔着千山万水。还有，你不心虚躲什么躲啊！

于是他接着敲门，大有德拉科不出来他能敲到明天早上。

“咔嚓”门掀开一个细小的缝，德拉科瓮声瓮气地说：“好了，现在可以说了吗？已经是面对面了。”

哈利难得强硬一回，手直接从门缝处卡进去，逼着德拉科让开。

果然，德拉科怕把他夹伤，退了一步，自暴自弃地重新坐回电脑桌。哈利把正在阅读《霸道船长》的手机放在了他的面前，“你没有什么要说吗？”

德拉科的脸“腾”地红了，“瞎写的，你不要自作多情对号入座！”

哈利颇以为然地点了点头，“对喔，可是我什么都还没说呀。”

“你出去！！！”虽然没有开灯，但借着客厅的光哈利也清晰地看见德拉科的侧颊和耳朵尖都红透了。他心满意足地举手做投降状，嘴上敷衍地应着“好好好马上出去”，却趁着拿手机的动作飞快地在德拉科脸颊上啄了一口。

在德拉科反应过来之前小跑出他的房间，还体贴地关上了门。

果不其然听到德拉科滞后的崩溃大喊：“哈利·波特！”

（12）

[白鼬：一切都结束了：-(]

德拉科丧丧地趴在枕头上刷HP消息，搜索历史如[同居室友突然亲我是什么意思][暗恋的人亲了我但是他也没有表白这是什么意思][怎样才算喜欢一个人]……

他正在浏览的话题[为什么脑子里一直在想一个人]。

高赞回答：[傻孩子，你喜欢他。]刚刚翻个身打算继续刷HP的德拉科看到这个回答，心一颤，手一抖，手机就砸在他高挺的鼻梁上。

“Fuck——”德拉科捂着痛到流生理泪水的鼻梁，心慌不已，该不会断了吧我现在已经没钱整容了怎么办他会不会介意我没有鼻子啊……

听到他痛呼的哈利第一时间冲了进来把灯打开，“怎么了？——”

强行把他捂着鼻子的手扒开，磕红了一小块，应该没有什么大问题。哈利舒了口气，带着点抱怨的口吻：“怎么这么不小心……”准备退开却发现后脑勺被压住了。

那只手一点点地把他往下压，直到两个人的呼吸交缠。德拉科的眸子紧张又不安地转动，“你……是喜欢我的吧？”说话时微微擦过哈利的唇瓣，似乎带起一道细微的电流。

哈利的回答是把腰压得更低，低到德拉科无处可逃，低到两个人的唇瓣紧紧贴合。

德拉科试探地轻吮了一下哈利的下唇，却把哈利引笑了。有些羞恼地加重这个吻，甚至用牙齿去细密地啃咬，直到哈利的唇瓣比雨后的玫瑰花还要娇艳欲滴。

他的动作青涩又暧昧，不知觉地搂住哈利纤细的腰往自己身上压。察觉到他觉醒的欲望，哈利笑着掐了掐他的脸：“第一次啊？”

德拉科不满他中止亲吻，含混不清地说：“马上就不是了。”

（13）

[白鼬：分享歌曲-《Beautiful You》]

[都不要推理了，这个傻孩子就是恋爱了]

[鼬语十级：我失业了]

[建议集美们去看看歌词，酸的我牙都要掉了。不过如此.jpg]

[根据昨天上新的《霍格沃茨》，白老师应该是上期出的时候交的稿（他老是ddl才交），一般编辑是在前一期出的时候找老师约的稿，也就是说，那篇一个月前还在描写少男的暗恋心事，这个月就在一起了啊啊啊啊]

德拉科给他点了个赞，心满意足地亲了亲怀里的小娇妻。已经九点了，哈利失去了他这个月的全勤了，实习不过关的话应该不会继续留在编辑社了吧？以后就不用在做/爱的时候还被催稿了。

昨晚格外卖力的幼稚鬼如是想道。

番外

（1）

德拉科在22岁的时候跟爸爸妈妈出柜了，起因是他们想给自己安排商业联姻。

不愿向包办婚姻恶势力低头的德拉科被扫地出门了，如果要加上一个形容词那一定是毫不留情地。因为他只从庄园里带出了他的手机和那套穿在他身上的衣服。

（2）

夜里的风是多么凉呀。

还好他出柜那天是夏季。此刻德拉科住在马尔福庄园隔壁的别墅里，负责照顾他们家的新生儿。说白了就是女仆啦。

因为爸爸妈妈的冷酷无情，正在找实习工作的他被无数大公司拒绝。又因为还没毕业目前只有高中学历，很多普通岗位（他看得上的）都不接受。无聊在家的德拉科动起了写小说的念头。

灵感来自某个寒冷的夜晚，他独自走在空无一人的小巷里，总觉得有人跟着自己，脑补出无数或血腥或暴力的场景。

由此发现，自己的想象力过于丰富，萌生了写悬疑小说的念头。

（3）

除了当女仆，靠着写文拿到的稿费算是德拉科的第一桶金了。

我也太棒了！

功成名就带来数不清的好处，一开始他也很开心甚至沉溺其中。可是渐渐地，他开始搞不清楚自己到底是为什么要写东西。为了钱吗？如果仅仅如此的话他可以写出更加迎合市场、更加商业化的作品。为了粉丝、鲜花和掌声？这样有什么意义啊。

他开始慢下来，矜贵的马尔福少爷深谙沉淀之道。

只是这个过程是孤独又漫长的，比他想象得要慢，慢到他没钱恰饭了。

好吧，大师不是一蹴而就的。

FIN.

我也想要哈利催我写文（哭哭

**Author's Note:**

> WOW——魔兽世界，MMORPG
> 
> 为了艾泽斯拉——一句口号，类似于为了地球（。
> 
> 永恒岛——一个地方，玩家可以吃[香炉]变成第三阵营，和所有人都是敌对状态（原本只有联盟和部落 并且这两个是敌对阵营）
> 
> 血染铸币——杀人之后会掉的道具，用来兑换东西
> 
> 灵魂释放——复活
> 
> 强制下线——差不多几分钟不动就会被判定为离线然后强制下线
> 
> 设定在永恒岛是因为很多会单刷这个本，等于死了没人拉你只能等复活以及可以杀同阵营的人
> 
> 好了我都是瞎写的别太当回事


End file.
